


Mako Climbs the Tower

by Animenite97



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Pizza Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animenite97/pseuds/Animenite97
Summary: I love Tower and I want him to be happy so here is some (Hopefully) cute slash fiction between him and Mako.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. Constructive criticism welcomed. I love this pairing so much.

It is a quiet day for the Chime. There is no mission for the day and most of the Chime is off doing their own things. Aria is out with Jamil, Cass went grocery shopping - they are making squid ink pasta, it’s their turn to cook and Mako suspects that is the only thing they know how to cook - AuDy just up and left at some point, where, Mako is unsure. Mako stayed at the Kingdom Come because he was too lazy to muster the energy to go places. He is in his quarters bouncing a ball against the wall and catching it whilst humming a tune that he makes up on the fly. Memories are swirling in his head. None of the memories sticks for long, save for some particularly intense moments on missions. It kinda excites him. Maybe he will go out today. At that thought, loud knocks reverberates throughout the ship. BANG BANG BANG pause BANG BANG BANG! Mako grones and heads for the door. When Mako opens the door he sees his old friend and fellow stratus, Tower Chalet with a huge, stupid grin on his face.   
“Heya Mako,” Tower says.   
Mako’s jaw hits the floor. “Um...h-hi Tower.” Mako stutters.  
Tower embraces Mako, a little too strong and a tad suffocating with his face buried into Tower’s chest. Mako wouldn’t have it any other way. They pull apart “How are you here?” Mako asks. “It was a lot of favors and a whole lot of luck,” Tower says, “ After that, I heard you were getting around. Ya know I’m good at knowing things; that’s my thing. I hacked some systems, asked some people; ya know the drill.” Tower always seemed like he knew everything that was going on around September. And the boy is a scoundrel. He was always so good at getting shit done. “I missed ya bud.” Tower smiles. “I missed you too.”  
“So, Mako, what have you and the Chime been up to?” Tower asks.  
“Oh man, some really sick shit! I got a rad hoverboard!” Mako says, “I was thinking about heading out, you wanna grab a bite? Pizza?”  
Tower agrees and Mako heads to get dressed. Mako looks for something nice to wear that isn’t complete trash. And this has nothing to do with Tower (This has everything to do with Tower.) because they are not going on a date. (They are totally going on a date.) They are simply going out for pizza and Mako just so happens to wanna look nice. Besides it is waaay too soon for them to start dating again. Right? (So to recap: Mako and Tower are totally going on a date, even Mako knows he is just the trashiest dresser and they had a thing going on on September. Okay? Okay.) Mako finds a black t-shirt with the superhero Starman’s symbol on it - a yellow oval with a black star on it and tiny dots that resembles the stars in the night sky - and blue jeans. He didn’t even know he head these; maybe Aria bought them for him so he’ll stop wearing plastic clothing. When Tower sees Mako he gives him the biggest shit-eating grin. Mako blushes slightly, “Come on, let’s get some hot zah.”

Mako and Tower are walking down the streets of Counter/weight. The slightly rundown urban look of Counter/weight was always kinda beautiful to Mako in a weird sort of way. The graffiti on buildings adjacent to lushish trees, which are illuminated by neon lights that are on at all hours. It is as if they are trying to out bright the sun. Above all of this is the Blue-Sky Dome that is incredibly artificial and bad, yet because of that kinda fits Counter/weight. And above that is Weight. It is all super weird and Mako sorta digs it.  
While Mako is admiring the weird sight of Counter/weight Tower stops him and kisses him. Mako is surprised for a moment, but then leans into the kiss. The kiss is chaste and loving and far too brief for Mako’s liking. When they pull apart Tower is blushing furiously. Tower trains his eyes to the ground and gives a sheepish grin. “Sorry, sorry. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you and, um. You look… um… pretty nice, ya know. I mean, I like the way you dress, it’s very Mako, but I don’t know, I kinda like you in more normal clothing. It’s… um… ya know, it’s… kinda… cute.” He blushes even more. “And you know I love my superheroes. So, um, yeah, I didn’t wanna wait any longer to kiss you. So I didn’t.” After several seconds of silence and ground staring, Tower practically peeks at Mako. Mako is grinning ear to ear. He is admiring how this large man manages to himself look so small and how red he can get. Mako thought about stopping him, but he rarely gets complimented - never on how he dresses - he couldn’t help, but stand back and enjoy it. Tower’s cute, Mako thinks. Tower is a large, slightly chubby man. He has big cheeks and rounded features, that are currently a deep red. The blush reaches all the way to his ears. His is clean shaven and has black messy hair.

Mako places a soft kiss on Tower’s lips. “I am not cute. I am a lot of things: a goofball, dope as fuck, and the best damn stratus on Counter/Weight. But not cute.”  
‘No, you’re wrong.” Tower says “One, you are not the best stratus on Counter/Weight, cuz I’m here. Get that straight. Two, you are adorable.” He ruffles Mako’s hair.  
Mako scoffs and takes Tower’s hand “c’mon Tower.” And they walk, hand-in-hand, conversing and laughing, to get some pizza.

Mako and Tower arrive at their destination: Pizza Dome. The pair orders an extra large pepperoni pizza and sits in the back corner, because they may or may not currently be, being hunted. Over pizza, they chitchat and fall back into a comfortable rhythm. At some point, Tower question Mako on any past relationships he had on Counter/Weight. On one particularly horny evening Mako and Cass thought it would be a good idea to hook up. It wasn’t. It was hot… sorta, but after they were finished they both felt dirty and a little ashamed. They agreed to never do that again and to not speak of it again. But aside from that? Nothing. The last person he dated before Tower, was Tower. Mako never really like people sexually. There was Pasley, but he’s gorgeous, it would be weird not to be attracted to him. Tower was an anomaly.

After the pizza was eaten, Tower invited Mako to his place. Mako agrees and they head to Tower’s apartment. His apartment is of adequate size. The apartment is surprisingly low-tech; there doesn’t seem to be anything holographic in there. He has posters of Starman, the bands Be Oppression and Starlite Road, and Aria Joie. The latter of which is slightly unsettling for Mako. The Be Oppression poster has Divines behind the band and Starlite Road has clusters of stars that form a road that the band walks across. The apartment is a little messy with clothes thrown about. In general, the place looks like a college student’s dorm room. Tower walks back into the living room, (Mako didn’t even notice him leave.) haven taken off his black jeans and is now in his red t-shirt and plaid boxer briefs, which would be weird if they haven’t done all this before. “Get comfortable,” Tower says and points to Mako’s jeans. He then turns some kinda shitty EDM music on. Mako takes his pants off and starts rummaging through Tower’s apartment. He sees a digital frame on a table and turns it on. It shows a picture of Mako and Tower, hands interlocked, back to the camera, standing in front of a lake, and the two heads turned to each other. It’s like a scene from a movie. Idyllic. “I remember this picture.” Mako begins. “It was a few weeks before you were expelled.” Tower finishes. He wraps an arm around Mako’s side. “Ted said it was such a perfect image he had to take a picture of it.”  
“I missed you so much, Mako,” Tower said.  
“I missed you, too.” Mako replayed back.  
Tower turns Mako around and kisses him. Mako kisses back. It is full of love and lust. He tastes faintly of pizza and smell of sweat and fruit but in a manly sort of way. Mako’s right hand is in Tower’s dark, messy hair and his left is resting on his lower back. Tower’s left hand is on Mako’s neck and his right is gripping his ass. Mako is hard and he can feel Tower is too. Tower leads Mako to his room. He closes the door and attacks his neck. Biting and sucking on it. Making it red. Mako moans softly. He takes Tower’s shirt off then removes his own shirt. Mako maneuvers Tower to the bed and gets on top of him. They are kissing, biting, sucking, grinding. After several minutes of this, they cum together, with a shout. Mako rolls off of Tower, sticky and wet. After they catch their breath, Tower goes to get a towel to clean up. Mako looks at the time and says he should be heading back.   
“I’m glad we can do this again. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Mako asks.   
“Definitely.” Tower smile. “And Mako.” He says it confidently and without hesitation. “I love you.”   
He never said that before. “I love you, too.”

When Mako arrives at the Kingdom Come Aria and Cass are there to greet him.  
“Where have you been?” Aria asks.  
“You missed dinner. I made squid ink pasta. Leftovers are in the fridge.” Cassander adds.  
“Oh. I was just… climbing a tower.” Mako grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that Aria sees the hickey on Mako's neck and asks about it. She then pesters Mako for detail and he loves talking about Tower. Also when She learns Tower's name she pops Mako on the head for the shitty joke.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed; I appreciate comments a whole bunch.
> 
> I would have made this explicit, but I never actual had sex before and would like to have some experience in the regard before writing porn. The kissing and groping was already complete guess work.


End file.
